The present invention relates to video systems.
As the complexities of modem life increase, it becomes more and more desirable to simplify the way everyday tasks are accomplished. One solution has been provided by cable network providers, who provide various programs that promote consumer services. One particular consumer service that has grown in popularity is home shopping.
Specifically, many cable network providers broadcast home-shopping programs in which items for purchase are displayed on a television screen. Each item is displayed and described by a program host. The telephone number of the service provider promoting the item is also displayed. A viewer wishing to purchase a particular item can place an order by picking up a telephone handset, dialing the displayed telephone number and interacting verbally with a live operator to provide necessary ordering information. This service requires the viewer to memorize or write down the telephone number prior to accessing the service.
Other types of information services or programs have a similar format. For example, real estate programs broadcast video segments of homes for sale in a particular geographical area. Typically, each video segment includes the name of the realtor, the realtor's phone number and a brief description of the home. A viewer interested in a particular home can pick up the telephone handset, dial the displayed phone number and schedule an appointment with the listed real estate agent.
Indeed, even many ordinary commercials invite the viewer to dial the telephone number of the advertiser. For example, commercials soliciting subscription to a particular telephone billing plan invariably include the telephone number of the telephone company providing the plan. The commercials typically highlight the desirability of the billing plan and try to entice the viewer to seek additional information about the plan. A viewer interested in the billing plan can dial the displayed telephone number and speak with a company representative to obtain additional information and/or subscribe to the plan. However, the viewer must record or memorize the telephone number prior to accessing the service.